Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (manga)
」 |romaji = Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no "Efu" |viz = |volume = |next = |japanese date= Chapter 1: February 21, 2015(V-Jump, April 2015 Issue) Chapter 2: March 20, 2015(V-Jump, May 2015 Issue) Chapter 3: April 21, 2015(V-Jump, June 2015 Issue) | english = |characters = *Beerus *Oracle Fish *Sorbet *Shisami *Tagoma *Whis |techniques = }} 」|Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no "Efu"}}, written by Toyotarō, is a three chapter one-shot adaptation of the first portion of the movie written by Akira Toriyama, ''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F".2015 Dragon Ball Z Film Gets 3-Chapter Manga Adaptation Chapter 1 In Hell, Freeza has nightmares about his last defeats at the hands of two Super Saiyans, Gokū and Trunks. As the deceased emperor shivers in his , elsewhere in space, his subordinate Sorbet is frustrated at his superior's army for failing to subdue a nearby planet and locate the remaining Nameccians. This causes Sorbet to resolve to take one of his men, Tagoma, along with him to Earth in order to use the Dragon Balls to revive Freeza. Later on, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Kulilin, Tenshinhan and Chaoz notice the sky becoming dark and prognosticate that Shenron has been summoned, with Kulilin guessing Pilaf and his crew were the ones responsible for this. In reality, Pilaf surrendered the Dragon Balls to Sorbet, leading the latter to request to the Shenron to resurrect his superior, Freeza. After initial hesitance due to Freeza's body being cut to bits, Shenron grants Sorbet's wish and summons Freeza's remains, deciding to use the latest technology to piece Freeza's body back together per Tagoma's suggestion. As Freeza's presence on Earth surprises Gohan and Piccolo from afar, Sorbet and Tagoma converse over what will happen after Freeza fully recovers. Tagoma is doubtful of Freeza being able to bring back order to his watered down army, much to Sorbet's exasperation and confidence in the tyrant. After frustrations boil within the emperor for losing to Gokū on planet Namek, Freeza fully recovers into his first form, managing to shake the entire ship as he emerges. Sorbet introduces himself and Tagoma to the tyrant, informing him that they revived him with the Dragon Balls. From firing a ki blast, Freeza notices how his power has weakened and determines it would take time for him to exact revenge on the Saiyans. Tagoma implies the Freeza may be incapable of defeating the Saiyans and suggests that the emperor leave them be, leading Freeza to kill Tagoma. Later on, the emperor is informed that Gokū has indeed gotten stronger and was able to defeat the likes of Majin Bū. This leads Freeza to resolve to vigorously train for the next four months in order to surpass Gokū in strength and kill him in their next encounter. Chapter 2 As Son Gokū and Vegeta train together with Whis on Beerus' Planet, the Saiyans argue over their inability to land a hit on Whis. Vegeta then decides to attack Whis on his own, but is quickly overpowered. Gokū gives Whis a bit more of a challenge, but is soon repelled back as well. Both Saiyans mount their assault on Whis, but still cannot make contact with Whis, and Whis decides to end the training session. After he reveals to a surprised Saiyan duo that he had ample time to mark their shirts due to them being too slow, Whis begins to point out the flaws of both Vegeta and Gokū, both of them putting too much thought in their actions before moving. He informs them that they need to master a feat which even Beerus has not accomplished, which is fully mastery of reacting everywhere in the body. Whis further explains the flaws of Vegeta, with the Saiyan prodigy being too stressed and needing to relax, causing him to be one step behind Gokū, and Gokū being too relaxed, overconfident and too complacent. A grouchy Beerus enters the scene and proceeds to fire a ki blast due to being awakened, stunning both Gokū and Vegeta. Whis informs the Saiyans of a similar situation when Beerus plunged a galaxy into darkness by destroying two s, leading Whis to reveal his ability to rewind time and restore what is destroyed. Meanwhile, Freeza and his army launch their assault on Earth, injecting discomfort in Piccolo, Son Gohan, Videl, Dende and Mr. Popo while on the Castle of God. After Freeza destroys a metropolis, Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Kulilin and Kame-Sennin rendezvous with Senzu from Karin Tower in their possession, leaving others such as Chaoz, Yamcha, Trunks, Son Goten and Majin Bū behind to stand against Freeza. The tyrant then asks for Gokū, but Piccolo informs him that the Saiyan is training away from the Earth. Sorbet then spots a and informs Freeza, leading the emperor to hypothesize that Gokū is on the ship and prepare for a long awaited battle against him. Chapter 3 As everyone stares at the spaceship, they become underwhelmed as Bulma and Jaco emerge from the it, with the former surprised at Freeza's presence. As Kulilin shows concern over Bulma appearing in the middle of a battlefield, the woman then scolds a hesitant Jaco, forcing the patrolman to eventually agree to fight against Freeza. The tyrant, not wanting to wait any longer, has his subordinate Sorbet order Freeza's Army to attack the Dragon Team. Piccolo, Gohan, Kulilin, Tenshinhan and Kame-Sennin all manage to hold their own against the enormous numbers of the emperor's army, with Kulilin and Jaco acknowledging each other's strengths after the former takes out the enemies with a Kienzan and the latter dominates the army with his agility and quickness. As Freeza analyzes that Gohan as a Super Saiyan should be able to singlehandedly take out his army, Kulilin requests to Gohan that he take on Freeza, only for the half-Saiyan to admit that he alone cannot defeat the tyrant. This prompts Bulma to contact Gokū and Vegeta through the Oracle Fish while they're away training with Whis on Beerus' Planet, forcing the two pure-blooded Saiyans to interrupt their training session and teleport back to Earth. After Freeza and the Saiyans encounter each other, eager to fight one another, the emperor immediately transfigures into his third transformation, surprising both Gokū and Vegeta with his vast increase in power since their last encounter. After Gokū intrigues Freeza by opting not to transform into a Super Saiyan, the two clash and exchange blows, with the Saiyan clearly being a step ahead of the tyrant. After Gokū fires a Kamehameha at Freeza, the emperor's hand is forced as he becomes elated to show Gokū his full power at the Saiyan's request. References Category:Volumes Category:Manga